


Только для тебя

by gerzigova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And a bit of ass kicking, Don't copy to another site, Drama & Romance, M/M, and some more - Freeform, slytherin quidditch team - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerzigova/pseuds/gerzigova
Summary: Скандал начинается внезапно и быстро скатывается к чертям.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Только для тебя

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл не новый, один из немногих моих флинтвудов. Нецензурная лексика, там же Марк... люблю его!)))  
> Да, наверно здесь немного смещен таймлайн - либо Марк и Оливер помладше, либо Гарри и Драко постарше.

Марк сидит в Большом зале, орудует вилкой и пером. Вилка в левой руке окунается в пудинг, перо скрипит по пергаменту – Марк дописывает эссе. Верней, переписывает у Пьюси, но это детали.  
Он поднимает глаза, взгляд его машинально скользит по грифферской части зала, выхватывает Ола. Тот машет руками, объясняет что-то всклокоченному, как молодая сова, Поттеру, и Марк качает головой, возвращается к эссе.  
Скандал начинается внезапно и быстро скатывается к чертям. Как ни странно, потасовку завязывают рейвенкловцы - одна из девиц. Марк подозревает, что дура (пусть и трижды умница) банально приревновала Уизли (будь он трижды неладен). Она говорит что-то, остальные подхватывают, и Марк только диву дается чудно организованному началу травли, чисто в слизеринском, родном и милом сердцу стиле.  
Фред Уизли краснеет и опускает голову. Зато его близнец вскакивает как ужаленный, но бросается не к ревнивой идиотке, а к их, слизерскому, столу. Привычка - вторая натура?  
\- Ты что, ничего не сделаешь?! – бешено орет он в лицо Монтегю. – Это ты его впутал!  
Грэхэм окидывает его равнодушным взглядом, пожимает плечами:  
\- Понятия не имею о чем ты, Уизли, и тем более не знаю, кому там твой братец зад подставляет.  
А дальше у Марка в глазах рябит от хлынувших отовсюду грифферских мантий, уши закладывает от дикого рева. Цари зверей долбаные.  
Марк даже с места не встает. И больше не делает тщетных попыток найти Ола. Взгляд почему-то цепляет бледного пуще обычного Малфоя. Драко часто-часто моргает, комкает в руках салфетку и смотрит в одну точку. 

***

\- Нет, ты видел? Видел?! – орет Боул Марку в лицо, когда вся сборная Слизерина греется у камина.  
У Пьюси разбита губа, у Деррека фингал под правым глазом, у Блетчли – под левым. Сам Боул с гордым видом победителя держится за нос. Нетронутыми остаются лишь Малфой, Марк и, как ни странно, – сам Монтегю.  
У Драко траурно-задумчивый вид, у Грэхэма – нарочито равнодушный. Он даже зевает, сволочь.  
Марку до боли в суставах хочется врезать по его смазливой физиономии.  
Эдриан в который раз слизывает кровь с губы и бормочет:  
\- Снейп нас поимеет, к Трелони не ходи. Люци, сделай что-нибудь со своим носом, меня сейчас стошнит.  
\- Эпискей, - радостно помогает Майлз, и Боул орет от боли.  
\- Интересно, - начинает Марк и съезжает задницей на ковер. – Мэл Арчибальд закатывает истерику половине Уизли, а вторая половина Уизли кидается на нашего Монтегю. С хуя ли?  
\- Потому что придурок, - сразу находится с ответом Пери.  
\- Хм… - Марк кивает, пристально наблюдая за Грэхэмом.  
Тот невозмутим и спокоен, на губах еле заметная кривая усмешка.

***

\- Ты что, ничего не сделаешь? – спрашивает Ол.  
На Марка он не смотрит, занимается вандализмом – отрывает по кусочкам кору от дерева.  
\- Что ты хочешь от меня, Вуд? Я ему не нянька и не нанимался…  
Ол впивается в него таким взглядом, что Марк осознает – сейчас кору начнут отрывать от него.  
\- Тварь, - звонко произносит Ол. – Твой Монтегю – тварь. А ты…  
\- А я наших отношений не скрываю, я не прячусь, - отрезает Марк. – Я в ответе только за себя, Вуди.  
Ол морщится, и Марк ждет вердикта. Тот выносится незамедлительно:  
\- Слизеринцы, - звучит приговор.  
Марк пожимает плечами и смотрит на удаляющуюся напряженную спину Ола.  
\- Ну еб твою мать, - говорит он непонятно кому. 

***

Следующие несколько дней Монтегю ходит как в воду опущенный, огрызается на всех, даже на Снейпа. Факультет теряет очки, а Марк злорадствует.  
\- Не дают и поделом, - хмыкает себе под нос.  
Потом вспоминает, что ему тоже не дают, и внезапно Марку ужасно хочется осчастливить Монтегю. 

***

Голос Малфоя он узнает сразу. Но как-то не вяжутся эти ласковые взволнованные нотки с произносимым именем.  
\- Гарри… Гарри, подожди, послушай меня!..  
Гарри? Какой… нет. Марк мотает головой и хрюкает в кулак. Не может быть!  
Он осторожно заглядывает в класс.  
Твою же!..  
Он охреневает настолько, что начинает мысленно сочинять письмо Дамблдору.  
«Дорогой профессор, вот видите, а вы говорили, мы недостаточно делаем для укрепления межфакультетских отношений».  
\- Драко, ну что, что с тобой?  
Голос Поттера тоже совсем другой, будто он со своей маглокровкой-подружкой разговаривает. Или нет, вовсе не так.  
Малфой вздыхает.  
\- Вся эта история… в Большом зале…  
\- Ты не виноват, ну что ты?  
Поттер кипит праведным гневом, и Марк злится на Ола с его дебильными требованиями. Шрамоголовая шмакодявка умнее тебя, Вуд? Или… Марк гулко сглатывает. Любит свою змею сильнее, больше?..  
\- Нет, подожди… я… я все рассказал. Я все рассказал отцу, Гарри. Я написал ему.  
Поттер молчит – Марк вторит ему потрясенно.  
\- Охуеть можно, - наконец говорят они в унисон – Поттер громко, Марк душным шепотом.  
Еще бы. Люциус Малфой – это вам не Этан Флинт, и отношения там другие – Драко есть что терять.  
\- Драко, я…  
Голос Поттера срывается, но Марк больше не слушает. Уходит.  
Убегает. 

***

Он пишет Вуду записку, и они встречаются на внутреннем дворе. Кажется, Ол чувствует себя виноватым, поэтому тараторит без остановки. Марк не слушает. Он всматривается в еле заметный белесый шрам над его губой и думает о том, что шрамы красят далеко не всех. Наверное, никого не красят, а на лице Ола и вовсе смотрятся неестественно. Будто взял кто-то картину, произведение искусства, плеснул грязью и сказал: любуйтесь.  
Марк неосознанно тянется, проводит пальцем по шраму, и Ол затыкается на полуслове. Нелепые длиннющие ресницы вздрагивают, и он закрывает глаза.  
Где-то рядом орут, бегают студенты, а Марк словно в озеро провалился и тонет медленно, абсолютно добровольно. 

***

\- Что ты творишь?! – Грэхэм врывается в их общую спальню и нависает над Марком. Тот валяется на кровати, листает какой-то журнал, который нашел у Эдриана в тумбочке. Сиськи, сиськи и никакой информации.  
\- Какого хера ты меня в запас отправил, Флинт?  
Губы Грэхэма дрожат, зрачки расширены, и светлая радужка почти исчезла.  
\- Уоррингтона вместо меня поставил? Я сильней! – руки Монтегю сжимаются в кулаки.  
\- Факт, - кивает Марк. – Хочешь еще один? Играть завтра против гриффов будет Уорри, а не ты.  
Монтегю выпрямляется, недоуменно смотрит на Марка.  
\- Малфой проебет снитч Поттеру, на что ты надеешься, Маркус?  
\- Завали, Грэхэм.  
Монтегю моргает и вдруг начинается смеяться.  
\- Нашего мальчика на голодный поек посадили? Вуд такая су…  
Нос Грэхэма ломается быстро, со смачным хрустом и брызгами крови.  
\- Кошмар, - Марк качает головой и вытирает руку о мантию Монтегю. – Беги к Помфри, дружище. Я позже зайду.  
В дверях Грэхэм сталкивается и чуть не сбивает с ног Пьюси.  
\- Что?.. – начинает тот растерянно.  
Марк пожимает плечами и, как ни старается, не может сдержать улыбки.


End file.
